


Sleep Talking - Aone x Moniwa One-Shot Fluff Short

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer training is often hard for the volleyball team, and it's members. But no team goes through more in the week then Dateko. Moniwa has trouble sleeping, and it often disturbs the others with his cries from nightmares of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking - Aone x Moniwa One-Shot Fluff Short

It was almost silent in the room full of sleeping Dateko members. Except for a few snores, and Moniwa's extremely fretful sleep talking. Sakunami had awoken to the tiny cries that came from Moniwa, and at first tried to softly, and gently comfort the other by leaving his bed, and moving to the other's, sitting on the edge and whispering that everything was okay, and that the captain was safe.

It worked for a few moments, and Sakun had just stood to go back to his bed which he was inconveniently sharing with Koganegawa, but then Moniwa began to sob louder. Sakunami began to worry, and looked around to make sure the captain's noise hadn't woken anyone else up, but there was a figure sitting up in the bed that Aone and Futakuchi were sharing. By the silence, Sakunami took a guess it was Aone. He glanced back to the captain who was now shaking and had tears running down his cheeks quietly, making small whimpers. Sakunami almost jumped as a big hand rested itself on his shoulder. The small Libero looked up to see the giant white haired blocker moved to kneel in front of the bed. How had such a big guy been so quiet? He wondered, but Aone's hand left Sakunami's shoulder, and moved to gently stroke the messy black hair of their captain, who made a small gasp, and seemed to relax a bit. Sakun watched Aone as he gently shook Moniwa, causing the captain to slowly wake. He looked insanely worried, and immediately sat up. Sakunami was surprised when Aone stood up, and sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled Moniwa into a gentle embrace. There were tiny whimpers of sorrys from Moniwa, and low, whispered grumbling responses from Aone. Sakunami quietly slipped into the darkness and went back to his bed a while ago, hoping to get some descent sleep for training tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind if you come back to reread and what not. However, don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be NOT be blocked if you comment here. This is a free space to talk with others in the comments, unlike my other HQ!! fics. Love you all <33


End file.
